


Celestial Spices

by ChibiKitsune15



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, original digimon partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKitsune15/pseuds/ChibiKitsune15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has never needed or wanted anyone by her side except Celeste. Celeste always thought they'd be alone. They've never needed anyone else. Until now. Things begin to change once they experience friendship and courage like never before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Spices

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon is one of those few shows I watched as a child that I still fangirl over as a teenager in high school. Especially DIgimon Adventure 1 & 2 and Digimon Fusion!! Anyway, I present you with a new fic!

I've never been one for socializing. I've never needed or wanted to be around anyone else. Except maybe Celeste. That girl is like a sister to me, with her delicate, white hair and bright, violet orbs that always seemed to see right through me. I could never hide my emotions from her, no matter how hard I tried. When we became friends, the other kids believed that she was crazy because she always talked back to me. Celeste was never one to sugar-coat things; she said things bluntly, not bothering to hide the truth, even if it wasn't wanted. She's an open book, so I guess that makes us complete opposites.

Unlike Celeste, I'm always hiding things from people. I have a hard time trusting others who I'm not close to. I'm anti-social, shy, introverted, tough around the edges, hard-headed, and stubborn. Some people think I'm an emo, but don't listen to them 'cause they're all haters.

My bright red hair and sassy, green eyes have given lots of people a reason to pick on me 'cause they make me look like a pepper. Well, I guess we know how I got my name. And what a wonderful name it is! (If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm.) I don't really have a problem with others picking on me anymore, mostly because I usually end up beating the hell outta them. I swear it wasn't my fault. If they weren't such idiots, they wouldn't have gotten their asses handed to them on a silver platter. If I keep this up, I'm never going to find someone who will love me for who I am 'cause I'm just gonna end up pushing them away.


End file.
